Merry Christmas Death Family
by Alai Skystar
Summary: OneShot Navideño/Death the NightSky, ahora con 14 años, tiene un gran problema, no sabe que regalar de navidad a su "hermano" Death the Kid, y cuando intenta pedir la ayuda de Liz, termina llevándose una sorpresa que la dejara bajo una montaña de peluches


_Hola gente!  
>Aquí les traigo otro One Shot, preview a hermandad!... perdón por hacerlos esperar en su publicación, pero prometo que pronto lo haré *-*<br>Esta ves es un mini especial de navidad creado por mi desquisiadamente y publicado gracias a las correcciones de mi linda Beta Panda :D...  
><em>

_Declaimer: aun que amo con todo mi ser Soul Eater, este no me pertenece, si no que a sus respectivos dueños (por ahora.)_

Sin mas... el fic :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Merry Christmas Death Family"<em>**

Regalos, regalos, regalos everywhere.

Esa fue mi impresión en la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre, cuando me levante y camine desde mi cuarto, pasando por el salón asía la cocina para desayunar. Pues antes de llegar a la cocina, logre ver desde la entrada al salón, que nuestro gran árbol de navidad perfectamente simétrico estaba completamente lleno de regalos y bajo el estaba mi querido hermano Death the Kid intentando ordenar los regalos para que se vieran simétricos.

- Adivino,- suspire mirando a Kid – mas de la mitad son regalos que dejo papá para nosotros intentando disculparse por que nuevamente no pasara la cena de navidad con nosotros…

- Exacto, aun que también hay algunos que Liz y Patty dejaron anoche luego de llegar de su salida de compras de ultimo minuto y claro también están los que yo compre.- dijo acercándose a mi y levantando su mano como para darme un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a lo que yo cerré mis ojos y el simplemente sonrió y pozo su mano en mi cabeza.- Ahora dime mi pequeña Sky… ¿Dónde se supone que están tus regalos y los de tus queridos amigos/armas Light y Dark?

- Pues los míos están en mi habitación, pero los traeré en cuanto compre el último regalo que me falta y respecto a Light y Dark… no tengo idea - rodé los ojos.- Supongo que estarán durmiendo en su habitación.-le sonreí.

- Vale… intenta traer tus regalos pronto o no podré dejarlos ordenados de modo simétrico antes de la cena de esta noche.- asentí y el tomo mi mano llevándome a la cocina y provocándome un leve sonrojo.- Ven, ahora vamos a desayunar.- Me observo un segundo antes de detenernos en la mesa, en la cual se encontraban ya sentadas y desayunando Liz y Patty y creo haber imaginado una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro de mi hermano en el momento en que noto mi sonrojo.

- ¡Comida!- salte olvidándome de todo para sentarme en la silla junto a Patty y tomar una tostada, para luego llevarme a la boca en un segundo.

...3…...

Luego del desayuno me dirige a mi habitación, me di un baño y luego me vestí rápidamente dándome una veloz mirada en el espejo, viendo mi largo cabello castaño oscuro hasta un poco mas arriba de mi cintura gotear en el piso, mis ojos por alguna razón se veían mas verdes de lo normal cuando tenía el cabello mojado, lo cual me seguía extrañando sin importar cuantas veces me viera así. Mi atuendo en ese momento consistía simplemente en un vestido de tirantes corto y blanco junto con unas calzas a juego y unas zapatillas de caña alta negras. Debía encontrar un regalo perfecto para Kid lo antes posible. Salí de mi habitación y me dirige a la de mis armas para que se despertaran, toque su puerta y como no contestaron entre y los encontré a cada uno tirado en su cama. Light abrazaba su almohada a la vez de que la babeaba entera, y Dark solo sonreía en sueños mientras susurraba "_Liz_". Sonreí de medio lado y luego me dirige a las cortinas de la habitación y las abrí dejando entrar la luz, a lo que mis queridos amigos se quejaron y taparon con sus sabanas.

- ¿Cuál es la idea de cortar los sueños de otro?- dijo Dark.

- Cuando son con Liz... Pues no lo se…- sonreí de medio lado al notar que Dark se ponía rojo.-Vale, como sea… Levántense ya son las once de la mañana y si quieren comprar los regalos de navidad que no han comprado deben levantarse ya.

- ¿Navidad?-pregunto Light.

- Lo supuse… no han comprado nada… por no decir que se olvidaron que hoy es noche buena…- suspire.- Ya levántense, pues al menos a falta de regalos para Liz y Patty pueden regalarse ustedes mismos… Pero conmigo no crean que podrán hacer lo mismo.-Los mire con un puchero.- Se supone que somos amigos desde pequeños así que espero algo lindo.

- Cállate y sal rápido…-dijo Light saltando de su cama velozmente y arrastrándome hasta la puerta. – No ves que estamos apurados y debemos vestirnos.

- Solo asía una broma…-Salí de la habitación.- Amargos…-susurre en el momento que cerraron la puerta en mi rostro.

Fui hacia el salón esperando encontrarme con Liz y Patty, para así poder pedirle a la primera que me ayudara a escoger algo para regalarle a Kid, pues al fin y al cabo las hermanas Thompson eran las únicas que sabían de mis verdaderos y entupidos sentimientos por Kid y estaba segura de que Liz sabría como ayudarme a escoger algo que digiera _"Te amo desde siempre con todo mi corazón y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero no creas que mas que como lo haría cualquier hermana_". Vale tal vez era un poco "específica" en lo que quería para Kid, pero era _exactamente_ por eso, por que era para él.

Cuando entre a la sala me encontré con que Kid y Liz hablaban animadamente y aparentemente se estaban preparando para salir, mientras Patty veía la televisión y reía.

- ¿Van a salir?- les pregunte corriendo a su lado, ladeando mi cabeza confundida.

- Si… Kid-kun quiere que salgamos a…- Kid le tapo la boca a Liz y se sonrojo un poco, lo que me pareció sospechoso.

- Nada importante Sky.- dijo Kid posando su mirada en mi para luego sonrojarse mas, a lo que reí sutilmente.- Sky, primero que nada, si piensas salir ponte un vestido mas largo…y segundo, sécate ese cabello.-dijo apuntando una gota de agua que se deslizaba por mi cuello y se perdía donde comenzaba el borde de mi vestido.

- Lo que Kid quiere decir… es que te ves muy provocadora y no quiere que si sales los chicos te miren.- Rió Liz.

- Tú cállate.- dijo Kid para luego tirar de su muñeca y llevársela fuera de casa.

- ¿Y desde cuando Liz sale sin llevarte con ella Patty-chan?- dije con curiosidad.

- Ni idea… Tal vez sea por que es la primera vez que Kid le es tan sincero como lo fue hoy para pedirle que saliera con él.-río luego y a mi se me callo el mundo.

"Tan sincero como lo fue hoy", ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le dijo?, y…"Para que saliera con él"… Está bien… el regalo de Kid tendrá que esperar. Pues lo que me dijo Patty me dejaba más que claro que tendrían una cita.

- Patty, seguiremos a ese par.-dije seriamente.- y en el proceso comprare su regalo… Si es que se lo merece…- dije con un deje de celos.

- ¡Sky-chan esta celosa!- Salto Patty y tiro de mi mano.- Vamos rápido o los perderemos.

Tomamos nuestras chaquetas y un par de minutos después íbamos avanzando tras Kid y Liz, escondiéndonos tras cada pared que encontrábamos.

- Patty… no creo que estar corriendo de pared en pared, no sirva mucho… ¿Olvidas que Kid puede percibir las almas?... y la tuya y la mía la conoce al derecho y al revés.-dije observando como Kid y Liz entraban a una tienda de ropa, la cual era una de mis favoritas.

- Kid esta muy distraído como para notarlo… Mira ven, entremos.-dijo mientras me tiraba dentro de la tienda, donde nos escondimos detrás de un perchero lleno de chaquetas.  
>Liz le comentaba a Kid que los colores mas llamativos estaban de moda, mientras que Kid discutía sobre que la ropa negra y blanca, era mas practica y Liz se quejaba de que ella era una chica y sabía mas sobre esas cosas, a lo que al final Kid termino dándole la razón de una forma que me sorprendió. Luego los seguimos a otra tienda, la cual estaba llena de ideas para regalos de ultimo minuto, en esta oportunidad Patty yo no escondimos dentro de una montaña de peluches, literalmente ahogándonos en estos, mientras volvíamos a escuchar una conversación de Kid y Liz.<p>

- Mira esos osos de peluche son realmente hermosos.- Dijo Liz tomando un oso que estaba justo sobre Patty a lo que esta se corrió mas junto a mi para que no la vieran, mientras ponía cara te concentración y tarareaba el tema de misión imposible.

- Pero son asimétricos, aun que comprara dos de ellos no se verían bien.- dijo Kid molesto.

- Si te acompleja buscar algo material, podrías dar otro tipo de regalo.-dijo Liz.- Algo así como un beso…-río.

- N… No digas tonterías Liz…- les contesto notoriamente nervioso.- Espera por que te acercas con esa mirada.- La voz de Kid me llamo la atención, algo no andaba bien.- Liz te lo advierto… No te…te me acerques tanto.- Vale, si no fuera por que no sabían que estaba allí, ya abría salido, pues algo extraño me carcomía por dentro, una mezcla de traición, envidia y deseo.

- No seas tímido Kid-kun es solo u…- luego se escucho un _"Pum", "Pam" _y un_ "Crahs". _Aparentemente se habían caído y por debajo de los peluches se coló la billetera de Kid-kun y de ella salió volando directo hacia mí una fotografía.- Kid… era solo un moñito de regalo, ¿no crees que el mejor regalo para NightSky serias tu mismo?

Así que la razón por la que habían salido juntos era para comprar un regalo para mí. Sonreí de medio lado. Fui muy tonta al pensar en que Kid y Liz podrían tener una cita o algo así. Tome la foto que había salido de la billetera de Kid, y no pude evitar soltar un torpe risita. En aquella fotografía salíamos Kid y yo de tan solo cinco y seis años de edad. Yo tenía en mis manos cuatro argollas hechas de maleza, dos para Kid y dos para mi, para que de ese modo fuera algo simétrico-si desde esa edad ya tenia un serio problema con las cosas simétricas-. Recuerdo que jugando le había dicho que cuando fuéramos grandes, quería casarme con él, y en ese momento el se dio vuelta y salio corriendo y un par de minutos después volvió con las manos sucias y con las cuatro argollas de maleza diciendo: "_Por que esperar a ser grandes_".

Luego de eso devolví la foto a la billetera y la lance fuera, no me quería arriesgar a que me encontrara, me gire y le tape la boca a Patty la cual reía sujetándose el estomago por haber presenciado la caída de Liz y Kid.

- Patty, esperemos a que se vallan, ya se exactamente que regalarle a Kid-kun.- Le dije y esta asintió.  
>A la vez escuche como Kid se levantaba junto a Liz y este recogía su billetera del suelo. Luego se quedo parado un segundo y hablo.<br>- Liz, ya se que regalarle a Sky, necesito que me acompañes fuera de aquí.- Su voz sonaba decidida, cuando comenzó a caminar junto a Liz fuera de la tienda.

...…3...

Esa noche luego de la cena navideña y de haber entregado la mayoría de los regalos, Liz, Patty, Light y Dark, salieron a caminar por ahí –o a tomar por ahí- y Kid y yo nos quedamos solos. Estábamos en el balcón principal, él apoyado en la pared que daba al salón y yo estaba apoyada en el balcón mirando las estrellas hasta que sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y que apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro derecho, logrando que me sonrojara en exceso y me tensara un poco.

- ¿Acaso te asuste Sky-chan?- me susurro dulcemente con una suave risa asiendo que me estremeciera.

-N… no… es solo que m…me sorprendiste- dije nerviosa, girándome para quedar frente a frente sin romper su abrazo.- Kid-kun… este…- le enseñe una pequeña cajita negra con un moño blanco justo en el centro.- es tu regalo.- El sonrió de medio lado y lo tomo entre sus manos sin separarse ni un centímetro de mi para luego soltar el lazo y abrir la cajita, encontrándose con dos anillos exactamente igual, los cuales mostraban el signo de Death City, ósea la mascara de papá.

- Son perfectos…-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- No te los compre, solo por que son simétricos nii-chan-le sonreí levemente sonrojada.- recordé cuando éramos pequeños y jugamos a que nos casábamos, y ambos teníamos un par de anillos de maleza. Así que… digamos que esto reafirma ese compromiso…-reí tímidamente y luego desvié mi mirada al piso, que mejor manera de decir: _"Te amo desde siempre con todo mi corazón y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero no creas que mas que como lo haría cualquier hermana_"

- Jajaja…- rió mi hermano y yo lo mire con un deje de molestia…

- ¿Qué te parece divertido?... bueno si no te gustan esta bien… yo solo les busque un significado alg…- tapo mi boca con su mano y comenzó a hablar.

- No, no… No es que no me gusten, mas bien es todo lo contrarío… Es solo que…Ten, abre mi regalo- Me entrego una cajita algo mas grande que la mía de color blanco con un moño negro. La abrí y dentro de ella me encontré con un hermoso collar plateado, con el mismo símbolo que los anillos de mi hermano.- Es solo que cuando compre el collar, pensé en lo mismo que tu, pero como no sueles usar anillos, quise darte algo distinto, que te recordara aquel momento.

- Es hermoso.-Dije levantando el collar para observarlo mejor

- Gírate…- le hice caso y me gire, levante mi cabello y al abrocho el collar, el cual envolvía mi cuello perfectamente.

- Gracias Nii-chan.-Le sonreí y luego tome los anillos y se los puse en ambas manos en el dedo corazón.

- Gracias a ti mi pequeña hermanita.-dijo abrazándome con ternura a la vez que yo asía lo mismo.- Te prometo que de ahora en más, siempre usare estos anillos.

- Y yo te prometo que jamás me quitare este collar…- Le sonreí y luego me pare de puntitas besando su mejilla a lo que el me miro con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.- Feliz Navidad Kid-kun.

- Feliz navidad Sky-chan- me respondió y luego beso mi frente.

Luego de eso nos quedamos abrazados y perdidos en los ojos del otro por algunos minutos que me parecieron eternos. Nos quedamos esperando hasta que nuestras armas volvieran y tras eso nos fuimos a dormir con una gran sonrisa adornando nuestros rostros.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta hay... Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí durante el mismo veinticuatro en el día y en la cena de noche buena xd...<em>  
><em>Espero les haya gustado y espero recibir un review *-*... asi como regalo de navidad digo yo?<em>

_recuerden que un review equivale a ayudar a Tsubaki y a Black*Star a tener almas y convertirse en Death scythe :P... y un no review equivale a recibir un Shinigami Chop!..._

_Adiós lo quiero! _


End file.
